


Wordless Comfort

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal devil may cry, Sleepy Cuddles, soft Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Vergil is currently in his fragile moment, and you come to his rescue.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Wordless Comfort

You were deep asleep before you felt a grasp of the firm hand wrapped between your waist. It gives you a jolt of panic, an expected reaction from your primal survival instinct. You grab that hand even before you open your eyes, trying to turn over your body to escape the tight trap, only to find that it was never a trap.

Instead, it was meant to be a loving embrace.

“Oh, Vergil,” you gasp, catching your breath and smiling at the sight of your lover.

“I don’t mean to scare you.” He murmurs, almost inaudible to your ears. He doesn’t smile back at you, but his tender eyes tell another story. You can see traces of exhaustion all over his face and his darkened eye bags. His usual crumpled forehead is gone, replaced with a serene ambience while he pulls you closer to him.

You lean and snuggle among his comfortable cuddle as he caresses your back slowly. It’s almost like he lulled you back to sleep, but Vergil would say some lovely words and a good night kiss whenever he wants to put you to sleep. He does neither, so you assume it’s his wordless expectation for you to stay awake and accompany him for a while.

“Rough day?” you ask, patting his naked chest. “I’m sorry, I was planning to wait for you home but I fell asleep.”

Vergil gives you a slight hint of reassuring smile. He brings one of your palms to his mouth before he kisses it softly. You can feel his smooth lips along with his warm breath graze on your skin. Then he places your palm on his cheek, absorbing your warmth and gazes at you as he tightens the embrace. 

Vergil was never a man of words. Sometimes it’s hard to read his intention, because he’s always quiet and secretive. You took some time to catch up with his unusual way to show his feelings, and when you finally found out, you were surprised at how broken he actually is. He thinks that showing emotions is a weakness and struggles to form even a small emotional gesture. Although it takes time for him to learn to accept his own fragility, he keeps working on it and gets better time after time to show his feelings.

Especially to you.

Vergil’s love and affection for you exists in every move he makes, even in the very modest thing he does for you like helping you to get your mug in the kitchen drawer, brushing crumbs on your mouth when you eat recklessly, the way he stays silent and his attentive eyes whenever you speak. Everything about him is simply beautiful, and you barely remember the cold and fearsome Vergil you thought he was.

He rests his chin over your crown, hiding it beneath the surface of your strands of hair. You giggle a little because of the ticklish sensation from his touch on your head and give him a peck on his shoulder in return. You can feel his throat vibrating as he chuckles at your adorable little action. He pats your back before caressing it again, this time slower and lighter than before. His presence alone can soothe your body to relax. Drowsiness begins to spread and burdens your eyes, if only you didn’t feel something wet dripping between your hairs.

“... Vergil?” you look up to face him. He closes his eyes, but you can see a trace of teardrop on the corner of his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

Vergil opens his eyes and stares at you. Your heart screams in agony while you see his teary eyes. More tears come out from his blank eyes, and you can’t help but wipe it with your fingers. He doesn’t sob nor shivering, just staring at you and crying without making any sounds. You notice his desperation he wanted to talk about his burdens, but he couldn’t even form a single word to express it. He buries his face between your nape; your shoulder wets by his teardrops, but all you need to do now is calming him. Even when he’s in his fragile moment, it would insult him if you try to coo him like a baby, so you just hug him tighter and stroke his silky hair. You wait patiently until his body trembles a bit—a sign that he’s reciprocating your affection and begins to gather himself up. The tears still stream down on your shoulder and it starts melting to the bed sheet, not that you mind that. Vergil’s well-being is your number one priority. 

You remember you once told him that crying isn’t a weakness. On the contrary, it's evidence that one has been strong for far too long and holds too many burdens on their shoulders. Crying means resting before one is getting stronger than before. He didn’t seem to agree with your strange philosophy, but he didn’t contend either. 

It’s only this moment where you realize that Vergil took your words solemnly.

You drag your blanket to cover his naked upper body, making sure he’s sufficiently comfortable under the blanket. He’s still hiding his face on your nape while you wrap your arms between him after you fix the blanket. You let him curl closer to you. He craves your calming solace, clenching on your body as if he’s afraid that you will leave. You never saw him this fragile, and it breaks your heart. An unexpected tear escapes from your eyes before you quickly wipe it. Vergil needs you and you need to be strong for him right now.

 _Don’t ask him anything,_ you remind yourself. _Not now._

You cup his face and kiss him on his wet cheek as you smile at him. His stoic face softens a little. He’s finally able to curve a weak smile. You wipe the rest of his tears using your shirt, occasionally give a peck on his nose as consolation. “Feeling better now?” 

He nods, trailing his thumb on the surface of your face. Between his recent sadness and conflict in his heart, you can see his adoration for you inside his beautiful blue eyes as he looks at you lovingly. He wraps you between him again, this time you can no longer feel any burden among his movements. He kisses you tenderly on your lips, and you reciprocate the kiss.

“Thank you, my love.” He whispers drowsily, settling you on his chest. Your caresses on his back calms his heartbeat and his breath is getting slower. You feel a surge of relief runs in your veins as you take a brief look to your sleeping lover; his peaceful and relaxed face as he drowns into slumber. A slight smile leaves its trace on the corner of his lips. You brush his lips with the tip of your thumb, too afraid to disturb his slumber.

You curl up under his tight arms as you close your eyes.

 _Everything will be fine, Vergil,_ you promise him. _I’m here. I’ll protect you._


End file.
